Fragger/Quotes
=Voice Commands= The following dictates the Fragger voice commands. Statements Enemy Weakened *"Enemy is weakened!" *"Lookit 'em, they're buggin' out!" *"They're runnin' away!" *"Enemy retreatin'!" *"Hahaha, they're runnin' away!" All Clear *"Looks clear." *"No targets in sight." *"Can't see dick." *"All clear" Incoming *"Incoming!" *"Oh they're angry now. Was it somethin' we said?" *"Here comes the wrath of the unjust." *"TAKE COVER!" I'm on Defense *"I'm on Defence." I'm Attacking *"I'm on Attack." Requests Medic! *"Medic!" *"Get me a Medic!" *"MEDIIIC!" *"NEED A MEDIC!" Ammo! *"Need Ammo." *"Ammo, please." *"Out of Ammo." *"Low on Ammo here" *"I need Ammo!" *"GIT ME AMMMMMMO!" Backup *"Need backup." *"Requesting Backup." *"Uh, a little help here?" *"I need Backup!" *"NEED BACKUP!" Ready Up *"Ready up." *"Ready up, guys" *"Ready the hell up, fellers." *"Why would ANYONE not be ready by now?" *"Who ain't ready?" Cover Me *"Cover me!" *"Cover me, guys!" *"Cover me, OK?" *"COVER MEEEE!" Commands Follow Me *"Follow me!" *"C'mon, follow me!" Let's Go *"Let's go!" *"This way, c'mon!" *"Go, go!" *"GO, GO, GO!" Clear the Route *"Clear the route." *"Clear a path!" *"Clear the route ahead!" *"CLEAR ROUTE!" *"CLEAR THE GODDAMN PATH!" Defend the Objective! *"Defend the objective!" *"DEFEND THE DAMN OBJECTIVE!" Disarm the C4! *"Disarm C4." *"Disarm that C4." *"Disarm the goddamn C4!" *"DISARM THE C4!" Clear the Mines! *"Clear those mines." *"You hard of hearin'? Clear the mines!" *"Clear those mines or I'll throw you on 'em." *"Clear the mines!" *"CLEAR THEM MINES!" *"CLEAR THE GODDAMN MINES!" Reinforce the Attack! *"Reinforce the offense!" *"Reinforce the damn offense!" Reinforce the Defense! *"Reinforce defense!" *"Reinforce the damn defense!" Team/Global Yes! *"Yes." *"Uh, Yup." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"Damn right." *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"OH YEAH!" *"Alriiiight!" *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" No! *"Nope." *"Negative." *"That's a negative." *"No damn way." *"Noooooh." *"NO! NO, NO NO NO NO! No!" *"Nah." *"No!" *"You're nuts, no way." *"You're a moron. No way." *"Are you high? No! No way!" *"HELL NO!" *"NO WAY!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"Thanks a lot." *"Kind of you." *"Why thank you kindly." *"I appreciate it." *"You're too kind." *"Thank you." You’re Welcome! *"You're welcome." *"No problem." *"De nada." *"You're welcome." *"Why you are welcome." Sorry *"Sorry!" *"Ah. Sorry." *"Oh I do beg your pardon." *"Oh I'm sorry." *"My fault, My fault! Dang." *"Oh. My bad." *"Oh that was bad. That was definitely bad. Ouch." *"I really am most awfully sorry." Oops *"Oops." *"Oooooooooops. *"Oh Wups." *"Oh dear." *"Ohhhhh dear" *"Well, this is FUBAR." *"That's a SNAFU." Global Hi! *"Hi!" *"Hello." *"Howdy." *"Well hello." *"How ya doin'?" *"What's up?" Bye *"Bye." *"See ya." *"Later, dude." *"Goodbye." *"Bye bye." Great Shot! *"Hate to admit it, but that's a fine shot." *"Damn fine shot." *"Oh SNAP. Good shootin'." *"Great shot!" *"Great shot, man!" *"Ohhh, fine shot!" *"Good shot!" Aw Yeah! *"Get some!" *"In your FACE!" *"DEAL WITH IT!" *"Take that, morons!" *"Aw YEAH!" *"Yeahhhh!" *"Well alllllll riiiiight!" *"Damn right!" Good Game *"Good game!" *"Good game, guys." Hold Your Fire! *"Hold fire!" *"Hey, genius! Hold fire!" *"STOP YER SHOOTIN'!" *"QUIT YER SHOOTIN' AT ME! Damn. Asshole." Objectives Command acknowledged *"Command acknowledged!" Command declined *"Command declined!" Escort the EV *"Escort the EV." *"Escort our EV!" *"ESCORT THE DAMN EV!" Destroy the Primary Objective! *"Destroy the primary objective!" Destroy the Secondary Objective! *"Destroy the secondary objective!" Repair the EV! *"Repair the EV!" *"Get the EV repaired!" *"Repair the damn EV!" *"Repair that damn EV!" *"Get that goddamn EV repaired!" Stop the EV *"Stop the EV!" *"Stop that EV!" *"Immobilise their EV!" *"KILL THAT GODDAMN EV!" Taunts Cough *"AHEM!" *"COUGH." Bored *"Boringggggg…" *"(yawn)" Sarcastic *"Oh wow. You really are somethin', aintcha?" You're dead! *"Say "Hi" to your gods." *"Lights out, asshole." Farewell *"Buenos Noches." *"Goodnight, sweet prince. Princess. Whichever." *"Adios." I'm the greatest! *"Form is temporary, class is permanent!" Uninterested *"I won't even dignify that with a response. Other than that which I just said." Screw You! *"I just gave you a second asshole, asshole!" Special Taunts *"One more for Team Us." *"Call that a wound? Yeah? Because I also would call that a wound. Ow." *"You best do better than that!" *"Y'all are just embarassin' yourselves now." *"You amuse me with your naivety" *"Sticks and stones and - yeah, OK, that also, that's pretty painful." *"Killed 'em dead." =Voice Responses= Voice Responses are contextually triggered lines that play after the player has achieved something. Objective Related Responses Arming the C4 *"Arming C4!" *"I'm arming C4!" *"ARMIN' THE C4!" Disarming the C4 *"Disarmin' C4!" *"I'm disarmin' C4!" *"Disarmin' the C4!" C4 disarmed *"I'm so charmin' when I'm disarmin'." *"That's my disarmin' charm and manners, see?" Repairing the Objective *"Repairing the Objective." *"Repairing Objective." *"I'm repairing the Objective!" *"REPAIRIN' OBJECTIVE!" *"REPAIRIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" Ability Related Responses Throwing Frag grenade *"Catch!" *"Here, pick this up." *"Grenade!" *"Frag you!" *"Frag you right up!" *"Frags a millions." *"Frag out!" *"Eat pineapple!" *"GRENADE OUT!" Kill Related Responses Killing 3 enemies in single life *"I'm better than three of ya!" *"Score is Three: Nothin' to me!" Killing 5 enemies in single life *"Five down! I kill you all on my own!" *"I'm still alive, but five of YOU ain't. That tell you somethin'?" Killing enemy with melee weapon *"You ain't even worth wastin' a bullet on!" *"I just done reached out and touched ya." Weapon Related Responses Reloading *"Reloadin'." *"I'm reloadin'." *"I'm changing mag." *"Reloading!" *"Changing MAG!" *"I'm reloading!" Taking Fire *"Takin' fire!" *"Takin' fire here!" *"Takin' rounds here!" *"TAKING FIRE!" Shooting from EV/static machinegun *"DAKAKAKAKAKAKAH!" *"PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW!" Miscellaneous Unlocking Merc/Loadout *"Yeah!" *"Yessss!" *"OH YEAH!" *"Alriiiight!" *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" *"Well alllllll riiiiight!" Upon adding to squad *"Yes." *"Uh, Yup." *"Roger that." *"Affirmative." *"Damn right." *"Yeah." Revived by Medic *"That's great, Doc!" *"OK, I'm up, I'm back, thanks!" *"Let's go!" *"Ow. Let's try this again!" *"I…I thought I saw my Momma for a moment. But she lives in Vermont. Does aromatherapy. Makes no sense. Anyway, back to killin'." *"Well, THAT's better." *"Why thank you, Doc." *"How do you DO that, Doc?" *"Man, that’s a hunnerd percent better." *"There's caffeine in that stuff, right? Glucose? Whisky?...Candy?" *"That shit is the shit, man." *"Doc, I don't know how you do that…" *"Doc, you're amazin'. I should marry you and polish your stethoscope." *"Woah, that's better!" *"Why, that's a power better!" *"Boom, I'm back!" *"Back in the game!" Blinded *"I'm blind!" *"I can't see!" *"Can't see nothing!" *"Blind! Can't see!" *"I'm blind here!" *"Dang, I'M BLIND!" Concussed *"What the…" *"Ohhh my head…" *"Ow. Ow, Ow, Owwwwwww…" *"Oh boy…" *"Woah…" *"I…uuurgh….I…" *"They…they got a…I…" *"Whuh? I…uh…" =Unused Quotes= Upon selection in full profile *"When life sends you "gren", make "grenade" ...No?" *"I'M THE SHY, QUIET, RETIRIN' TYPE! AS, UH, YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL!" *"One shot, one kill" ain't as good as "Lots shots, LOTSA KILLS" *"If you can't say with roses, a machine gun, or grenades, then it don't need sayin'." Merc intro *"I'm Thunder." *"I'm Aggro." *"I'm Fragger." *"Some kind of Fraggerful, that's what I am." *"Cussin' and CONcussin', that's me." *"You won't see the lightning, but you'll definitely hear the Fragger." *"Personally, I think I'm kinda Fragger-rated." *"I do Crowd Control. I'm like a traffic cop. Just with a machine gun. And grenades. And I don't give out tickets, I…you know what, bad analogy." *"I'M THE SHY, QUIET, RETIRIN' TYPE! AS, UH, YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL!" *"Say hello to my ENORMOUS friend." *"When life sends you "gren", make "grenade" ...No?" *"Respect you in the mornin'? Hell, I don't respect you NOW." *"Don't make me Bangry. You wouldn't like it when I'm - who am I kidding, I'm AWESOME when I'm Bangry!" *"TALK LOUDLY AND CARRY AN ENORMOUS GUN! AHAHAHAHAEHEHEH!" *"One shot, one kill" ain't as good as "Lots shots, LOTSA KILLS" *"If you can't say with roses, a machine gun, or grenades, then it don't need sayin'." *"If it ain't belt-fed, it's just a popgun." *"You brought a rifle to a Machine-Gun fight? Well, bless your heart." Class response *"I'm an Assault." *"I'M AN ASSAAAAAUUUULT!" Capturing the Objective *"Capturin' Objective!" *"I'm capturin' objective!" *"And once again, here I am, capturing the Objective!" *"I'M CAPTURIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" Building Barricade *"Buildin' the Barricade." *"I'm buildin' the Barricade!" Constructing Objective *"Constructin' the Objective!" *"I'm constructin' the Objective!" *"I'M BUILDIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" *"BUILDIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" Destroy Construction *"Destroy the construction!" *"Destroy that construction!" C4 armed *"C4 armed!" *"I armed the C4!" *"I ARMED THAT C4!" *"C4 Planted!" *"C4 down!" *"I planted C4!" *"C4 planted at the objective!" *"C4's on the objective!" Reloading a belt MGs *"Changing Belt." *"Changing Belt here." *"Reloading the Beast." *"Changin' my Belt here." Throwing Concussion grenade *"Concussion Grenade!" *"I'm just a knockout…" *"Ponder this, friend…" *"Confused? You WILL BE!" *"This'll MESS WITH YOUR HEADS!" *"Here, consider this…" *"Here, have a headache!" *"SUCK ON THIS!" *"EVERYBODY FALL TO THE FLOOR!" *"Ain't no fuss when you're concussed!" *"BRINGIN' THE BOOM TO THE ROOM!" *"Mama said KNOCK YOU OUT!" Finishing Off *"You just lie there." *"Shhhh now. Play dead. 'Cos you are." *"Nuh-uh, you ain't goin' nowhere." *"Like to see a Medic revive THAT!" *"Go ahead and try, Dr Frankenstein!" Fire in the hole! *"Fire in the hole!" *"Outgoing." *"OUTGOING FIRE!" *"hahaha, GIT SOME!!" Command Completed *"Command completed!" Path cleared *"Path cleared!" *"Path is cleared!" Move out *"Move!" *"Shift your ass." *"MOOVE!" *"Move your lazy, coward ass!" *"HURRY UP!" When previous Execution round was a win *"I've had doll's picnics hurt worse than that...MUCH worse. Dolls are mean, man." When previous Execution round was a loss *"You suck like a vaccuum cleaner. But less usefully. You don't even clean stuff up. You don't even have an electric chord, or a nozzle. You're not even an appliance! ARE YOU? Are you?" After killing more than 1 Enemy in short time period with non-melee weapon *"You tire of life so soon?" *"Better check yo' aim, y'all ain't even close." Help up teammate *"Come on, let's go!" *"Come on, wake up!" Round Start *"Just like shootin' turkeys. Quite heavily armed turkies, but I think the analogy still stands." Respawning *"Got the strangest feelin' about this…" *"Well here we are again." *"Okeydokey then, one more time." *"One again. This time with feeling." *"And this time, I really mean it." Taunts *"Enemy down." *"Target down." *"And another." *"Another one down." *"Gotcha." *"Have you considered a second career? Like, you could be a…corpse?" *"Oh bad luck."